A Day with the Guys
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Soul, Blackstar, Kilik, Kid, and Ox are all are having a special day where they can be themselves, without any women, toddlers, or annoying teachers to bug them. Is this going to be the best guys day or not? Join these boys for a crazy day where they can just be y'know guys.


NinjaQueen:Well hello Soul Eater Fandom, this is NinjaQueen33 here to give yo-

Soul: Damn, you talk too much just get on with the story

NQ: Shut the hell up Soul, I wanted to make the readers at home feel welcome, jeez

BlackStar: YEAH, YEAH WHATEVER JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER SO WHEN CAN GET ON TO THE STORY, ITS ABOUT ME SO HURRY UP!

NQ: *Sigh* How do Maka and Tsubaki deal with you, anyway...

Discliamer- I do not own Soul Eater in anyway if I did...Soul Eater will have a goddamn second season.

Enjoy Lovies!

* * *

><p>Blackstar and Kilik were waiting impatiently for there best pal, Soul. He had to go grocery shopping with Maka, not that she made him, but simply because when Maka goes grocery shopping by herself she gets hit on by sleazy guys. Blackstar and Kilik both knew the white haired teen was "protective" of his meister now said girlfriend. So Soul called Blackstar and told him he might be a little late for their hang out today. About 10 minutes later, their lazy friend came after long 20 minutes. " Yo." Soul walked up to his two guy friends." Your 1 hour late, asshole." Blackstar yelled, the whole street could probably hear the blue haired idiot's voice. Soul snarled. " OK two things, first, shut the hell up the whole death city can hear your annoying ass voice. Second, I was only 20 minutes late and I sent you a message to expect me to be late, idiot." Soul said harshly. Kilik walked up to Soul and gave him a manly handshake" Why were you late man" Kilik asked. " I had to take Maka out grocery shopping because I didn't want her to go by herself" Soul explained to the them. " Why, Maka is a tough girl she can handle herself" Blackstar said. Soul sighed, this dumbass doesn't get it, " I'll briefly explain alright." Soul said<p>

*1 week ago*

_Maka came home from the grocery store, and saw a certain someone sitting on the couch with a bag of chips on his belly, obviously empty. Soul was watching T.V. in their living room, he stared at Maka with his droopy eyes." Hey, do you need help with those?" Soul pointed at the bags emphasizing the many groceries in the small hands of his meister. Before she even answered Soul got up from his comfortable position from the couch and went to go help Maka put the groceries on the kitchen table. " Thanks Soul" Maka smiled brightly at her weapon partner. After Soul and Maka were putting up the groceries, Maka wanted to ask him something. " Hey, Soul if a guy calls you a "knockout" is that a good or bad thing" Maka asked, her face was filled with curiosity. Soul stared at her for a moment, with one of his eyebrows slightly raised. He was trying to figure out why the hell would she be asking him a question like that. Of course he knew what the answer was, he was a guy after all, so he knew what " knockout" meant. He wanted to ask the reason of this unexpected question, but he didn't want to risk an angry Maka chop from the blonde haired meister. _

_Hell with it, he was curious of why she was curious._

_" Uh, a "knockout" is a term for guys who think a certain girl is gorgeous or sexy" Soul explained. Maka eyes widened and her cheeks started blushing. " Oh, I see..." Maka said shyly, dropping her head down feeling embarrassed. "Why do you ask" Soul said. Maka picked her head back up and looked at him. " Soul is not going to like this, but I might as well tell him" Maka thought. "Well you see hehe" Maka rubbed the back of her head nervously. Soul got irritated from her stalling, " Dammit Maka, spit it out" Soul spat. Maka sighed. " Well it happened a week ago, when I was done getting the groceries, I went to the checkout to get the groceries bagged, but after the cashier bagged my groceries he called me a knockout." Soul eyes immediately looked at Maka, who was this bastard that tried to hit on "his Maka". Maka saw that Soul was getting more angry, but she decided to continued. " I didn't knew what he meant so I just shrugged it off. But the same cashier called me a "knockout" today and my asked for my number, so I decided to ask you what the term meant since you're a guy and all..." Maka said. The young girl looked at her boyfriend, saying Soul was calm was an understatement. Soul wanted to tear the stupid bastard into pieces, how dare he call his precious Maka that._

_I mean, it wasn't a lie, Maka was gorgeous._

_But still, he made it perfectly clear to the whole male population of Shibusen that he can only call Maka Albarn complimenting names like, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, knockout, etc. Only him. " That's it, im going grocery shopping with you for now on" Soul growled. Maka giggled at his protectiveness, well jealously..." Oh Soul, your so jealous" Maka teased. Soul walked up to Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Soul smirked. " Heh, damn right I am, who do this punk think he is, hitting on my girl like that, that's my job" Soul said. Maka brought her arms around her boyfriend's neck, " Your so hot when your jealous, its slowly turning me on" Maka purred._

_*Currently*_

" HAHAHAHAHA" Blackstar laughed loudly." Your so jealous man, I don't blame you though, if some asshole tried to hit on Tsubaki like that, I'd be a mad man." Soul smirked at the assassin. " Heh, your already a mad man, Star" Blackstar smiled at his comment. Soul and Blackstar high fived each other. Kilik chuckled at those two, " You two and your women, you two are lucky though, both of you are getting some and I have two toddlers who drive me up the wall." Kilik sighed thinking about his two little troublemakers. All three boys laughed for a good moment. " Ok guys we have to get Kid and Ox, before we start our dudes day." Soul said. " Yeah your right, we better get going then" Kilik said. "ALRIGHT, LETS GO GET THOSE LOSERS AND START OUR DAY OF MANLINESS, YAHOO!" Blackstar yelled, he started running towards the direction of Kid's mansion. People stared at the energetic teen, running past them in lighting speed. " Oh brother." Soul and Kilik both said in sync." Um, I think we better catch up to him before he does something...stupid." Soul said. " Yeah, lets go get that blue-haired monkey" Soul and Kilik started running toward Kid's house.

* * *

><p>Well, thats the first chapter for you, i put a little SoMa in there because I was originally was going to make this a SoMa oneshot, but I said nah i wanna write about my Soul Eater boys.<p>

SO YEAH, LIKE, FAV, FOLLOW, and for those who wanted me to update my other story " Evans Fam" i'll try, im just on writers block with that one so i'll get to it when my creative juices are flowing.

Hoped you liked it!

-NinjaQueen33 (Disappear no jutsu)


End file.
